Perfect Imperfection
by MI-CHAN66
Summary: Izaya hates this imperfect love. Hates that it's so perfect. Not a good summary. sequel to "You are perfect..." Shizaya


_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or its characters. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others._

_This story contains MALExMALE relationships. If you don't like that sort of thing than this story is not for you._

_This is the…sequel? (don't actually know the proper word) to "You Are Perfect…" which was the sequel to "An Imperfect Love" which was the sequel to "A Perfect Love"._

_Thank you! To everyone who reviewed! I wasn't sure about it at first, but I've decided to indeed turn these short little stories into a series! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! XD_

* * *

He ran. Down the hallway. In to the courtyard. Past the gates. And into the city. He ran until his legs were sore, and unable to carry him any further. He stopped, panting loudly from the lack of air, as confusion settled it's way into his mind.

'_What the hell was he thinking?'_

He went back over the events that occurred just moments before. He was used to such biting words. Hearing them from his own family, classmates, of course Shizuo, and sometimes people he didn't even know. He was so used to them, that at this point, he wouldn't even honor those who said them with a proper response. But Shizuo…had stood up for him. No one had ever done such a ridiculous thing. He felt happy. So happy. But just as that feeling began to settle itself in his mind, he panicked. He was scared. Scared of what could happen, of what was _going_ to happen. He couldn't love him He just _could not_ love him. For if he did, he would simply get hurt, the way he always had.

He feared it. He feared the love he felt in his heart for Shizuo, the one who hated him the most. But what he did to those guys, what he did for Izaya, was he sure he really hated him? Did Shizuo truly hate him as he claimed to? It didn't seem like it. And as these thoughts made there way into his mind,

He ran.

He ran from that feeling. He ran from Shizuo.

He shot down Shizuo's kindness the moment he could, he tried to show the other that what he did was _wrong_, that Izaya truly despised him and his monstrous temper. But no matter how well he could hide it from others, he still felt that warm feeling within his chest, that utter _happiness_ that he had never felt before.

And for that, he hated himself.

Hated himself for giving in.

For being so weak.

He found himself, wondering into a near empty park, seating himself on a bench. He considered going home, but then he thought of his family. He hated them. Hated the way they looked at him, with such cold, judging eyes. Blaming him, for everything that he hadn't done, for what was out of his control. He couldn't take it. He wondered, just for a moment, if they would even notice if he just….disappeared. If he vanished without a trace. Just how _easy_ it would be to just _go._ Either from this city, or from this world entirely. As the raven haired boy sat there, in complete silence, he truly considered it. And as he reached for the blade, hidden safely in his pocket, he smiled to himself. But just as that moment came, the moment he thought to be his last, he saw him.

Shizuo.

Saw him clearly in his mind. Why the thought of the other had stopped him then, he is still unsure. He looked to his wrist, then the small glistening blade in his hand, and scowled. Disgusted with himself for thinking of such a human thing to do.

He truly despised suicide.

He thought of his feelings for the blonde boy, and decided to accept them, keeping it a secret all the while. He could love him. He didn't know what would happen the next day, or how Shizuo would try to explain the surprising thing he did. But Izaya decided, that it didn't matter why he did it. He was determined to keep things as they've always been.

No matter what, he wanted nothing to ever change. Not how easily he could piss Shizuo off, not how annoying Shinra's voice would be, not how indifferent Dotachin would try and make himself, and certainly not this imperfect love he found to be so uniquely perfect.

The young boy smiled as he removed himself from the cold park bench, and out of the quiet park. In his mind however, he knew, that no matter how hard he tried, after this, nothing would be the same. But for now, this was okay.

He smiled sadly to himself as he walked down the dimly lit streets.

'_This is okay.'_

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**This one is much shorter than the other ones, but I promise its for good reason! The next one will be much, MUCH longer. It might take a while to upload but please be patient with me. ^^ I was able to upload this one much faster than I thought, and hopefully then next one wont take to long. Not sure though.**

**Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
